<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Чернильница by xenosha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134103">Чернильница</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha'>xenosha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bromance, Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Ви чрезвычайно приметные татуировки.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Чернильница</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>О чем говорили послания на его теле?</p><p>Данте был опытным охотником на демонов; он знал о фамильярах, о контрактах, о людях с выеденными мелким шрифтом душами. Он встречал их редко, может быть – всего пару раз за жизнь; Ви не был похож на известное ему.</p><p>Строки договора, скручиваясь, покрывали все его тело сплошным слоем татуировок. Они змеились, завихрялись, проникали под кожу, заливали чёрным радужку; не будь Ви брюнетом – наверняка бы и волосы сменили цвет.</p><p>Кто знает, впрочем. Он на многое готов был ради силы.</p><p>Но сила не пожирала его, как иных; он опирался на трость, безвольно вис в когтях у своей птицы, едва шевелился, когда пантера услужливым пятном жижи расстелилась под его ногами.</p><p>Демоны не пожирали его, как демонопоклонников.</p><p>Демоны не боялись его, как охотников на демонов.</p><p>Они сосуществовали, терпя друг друга: Данте в пол-уха слушал их с курицей перепалку.</p><p>Хотел бы он знать, каков был их договор. Нет ли там иных строк – по сердцу, по костям, по самому мозгу. Нет ли там послания от новоиспеченного короля Ада.</p><p>Однако демонические строки молчали для Данте, а Данте не тратил времени на пустые грёзы.</p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p> </p><p>О чем говорили послания на его теле?</p><p>У Неро не было особого опыта, не было специальных познаний – в Фортуне, конечно, можно нахвататься многого, просто пожив, но этого едва ли хватало.</p><p>Зато у Неро было терпение, чтобы выслушивать вороний трёп.</p><p>- Слушай, приятель, хорош уже тормозить! – квохтала курица, вывернув голову и крылом почти заехав Неро по уху. – Потом дочитаешь, дел невпроворот, напарник, вперёд!</p><p>Ви с привычной меланхолией ткнул в него тростью, и демон, оскорбленно крякнув, перелетел на соседний шкаф. Видимо, обиделся.</p><p>Неро наблюдал за ними с интересом. «Напарник», не жалкий червь; оскорбленно переменить место сидения, а не сжечь наглеца молнией – Ви едва ли выжил бы после самого слабого разряда Грифона.</p><p>Они дружили. Или, как минимум, приятельствовали; и это – с демоном?</p><p>Он наблюдал за мурлыканьем Тени, за обеспокоенным кружением по небу Грифоном, за Ви, воспринимающим это как должное.</p><p>Татуировки на его теле бледнели и проявлялись снова, впитав демоническую кровь обратно. Они были похожи на защитный панцирь – даром что всего лишь краска под кожей.</p><p>Хотел бы Неро знать, как Ви приручил демонов.</p><p>Но молчали демонские татуировки, и молчал Ви.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>О чем говорили послания на его теле?</p><p>Ви рассматривал чернильные разводы на руках; ему было скучно, и он читал. Собственное тело.</p><p>По тыльной стороне ладони, поперёк запястий, вдоль вен, скручивались к плечам; на груди – два чёрных глаза, чернее, чем его собственные.</p><p>Демонической плотью по телу был выведен контракт.</p><p>Ви было плевать на его условия. Они хотели жить. Не хотели исчезнуть.</p><p>Это и было единственным Условием, которое имело значение.</p><p>Чернила потекли по рукам, сорвались с ногтей; Ви привычно поднял локоть, поморщился от когтей Грифона, впившихся в тонкую кожу.</p><p>- Что, совсем нюни распустил? – Курица распахнула клюв, раскудахталась, смеясь. Ви раздражённо вздохнул.</p><p>Послание на его теле говорило мерзким голосом попугая, поучая его как жить. Гораздо менее загадочно, чем Ви бы того хотелось.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>